Yu Yu Hakusho Demon Alliance
by 4fireking
Summary: Taking place after Gavin was poisoned, he is put in a comatose state. The only hope he has is from hybrid demon Iyo and the thunder demon Ugo. Koenma creates a portal that takes them into the Demon World, but not out, where they must confront the only king who has a cure for Gavin's poison, Ugo's father.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm sue some of you were disappointed in the ending of Yu Yu Hakusho Demon's Assemble. It was kinda like the ending of The Thing 2011 where the last impersonated human Carter was torched by the heroine. I'm telling you this is the second part of the series. If you haven't read Yu Yu Hakusho Demon's Assemble you won't be able to find it from scrolling through the Yu Yu Hakusoh section. You can only find it typing in the name "Demon's Assemble". This first chapter is a look at Ugo's past. That's all I will say.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own four OC characters**

There was once three kings who ruled in the Demon World. Their names were Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi. Each were powerful with their own strengths, elements, and armies. There would be a fourth king going the flock, and his name was Beelz of Thunder Mountain. He was a king in his own mountain, but only of the mountain. His mountain was in the same part of Raizen's kingdom.

Beelz's men respected him. Some of his soldiers came from Mukuro's kingdom. Beelz didn't hide his face like Mukuro. He's sweet, kind, and devoted to let his kingdom flourish with the right supplies to feed an army, he assail through his enemy with lightning powers. Having a son, but didn't have a wife. Tonight he would be holding a dinner for the Three Kings, that meant keeping his ultimate challenge in place, his son. Too late.

" Ugo!" Beelz hissed words between his teeth.

His son never answered. It was obvious the answer, spending time in a whore house or with harlots. His son was completely lewd and irresponsible. The last thing he wanted was his son Ugo ruining his perfect supper. Beelz wouldn't stand it any more. He stormed out of his room, frantically looking for his son, he would spank a thousand times until he got it through his head to personify himself in Beelz's image. Ugo would kiss his father's feet and beg him to forgive him. Beelz was stopped by his right hand man stepping forward.

" King Beelz," he said. The person being identified was Demongo the Red Soul. He was a demon burn from a fire sprite. It only took one parent to give birth to him. He wielded many blades, but none were more deadly than his sword Rival Bitter. It was a sword imbued with magic; on one element that he mastered. " Your guests will arrive within the hour."

" Perfect." He said raising his right hand to excuse the next thing Demongo said. " That will be all, Demongo."

" Sir." Demongo said almost sunning his own knowledge. " I couldn't help but notice how you are missing your son. Should I send scouts to find him?"

Beelz spoke with irritation in his voice. " There's no need for that, Demongo. Ugo is still in this castle."

Demongo scratched his head. In his pockets he kept a recording device. Demongo pressed the recording device, it showed a video of Ugo escaping the castle. " But I saw Ugo leaving the castle."

Beelz had his own recording device. The device showed a video of Ugo coming back into the castle with two girls. Even though they looked human they were both demons. Seeing it almost made Beelz break out in rage, but he calmed himself down. " Ugo left and he came back."

" Will Ugo be attending the dinner party with us?" Demongo didn't really care if Ugo showed up to the dinner party or not. To him Ugo was nothing but giant demon dung. Who wanted to sit beside demon feces?

" I try to keep him out of it." Beelz might have to replace his invitation soon, which was a nuisance. If only Ugo could be more like Demongo. Beelz wish he was competent and devoted like Demongo. Beelz wanted to say something more about Ugo, but the words were stuck in his throat. " Who else can go in the guest list?"

Beelz was kicking his own son out of the party as Demongo had first thought. Demongo looked down his list to find names. " We have five other people, but three of them are incarcerated in human prison and the other one is apoplectic about what happened in the battle of Blue Thunder."

" Invite the other one; the one who isn't in jail or angry at me." It wouldn't be the first time Beelz was treated as a virus instead of a king, but it had been long though. This king had a temper. " What's my name, Demongo?"

Demongo recognized his voice. He was telling him to look at him even when he didn't look at Demongo. Demongo looked at the floor. He didn't dare raise his head. " Beelz, king of thunder and soon to be fourth king of Demon World. "

" Speak louder." Beelz put a giant cigar in his mouth, lighting it with small sparks touching his cigar tip, he blew a thin stream of smoke up into the air. " What's my name?"

Don't blow smoke; make fire, Demongo. His whole life was in the balance of one decision was the scale of his life. A thunder cloud shot out. Two purple hands shot out that reached forth and grabbed Demongo's shoulders. Their grip was deadly. It was hard for Demongo to talk with two arms touching him, but it was even worse if those hands ripped his head off.

" King Beelz, the miraculous, the tyrannical, the garrulous, the powerful, he who strikes fear in the hearts of many, the king who is loved by many."

" I know I am." The purple hands let go of Demongo's shoulders. They were sucked back into the thundercloud. The more King Beelz used his powers the more his subjects respected him. " And I will show them why I should be the fourth king."


	2. Chapter 2

Beelz waited for companionship. In just a few minutes the Three Kings would be arriving here. Beelz made everything perfect. The dinner room was made by seven demon servants, and became pristine and spotless. Large wooden chairs surrounded a massive wooden table that had been polished to a gleam like metal. Even the cutlery was made of wood.

Beelz heard a knock from the front door. Instead of making one of his servants do it, he answered it himself. Beelz pushed the door open. His first guest. It wasn't a person who would wear a shirt normally, but on special occasions he wore a snazzy tuxedo with black pants. He combed his very long white bangs and removed his green band. In his soul was a staggering spirit.

" Hello, King Raizen." Beelz had lots of sucking up to do. If he wanted to become the fourth king of the Demon World he needed all the pledges from the rest of the kings.

" Hello to you too." Raizen could see through the lies of Beelz. He was too beige to be a real king. Nothing but a demon who used sweet words.

" You look a little thin. I hope you're famished for something to eat," Beelz said. " We are cooking dragon heads, bear paws, spider spaghetti, and human meat pie."

Two Geisha Girls tended to Raizen's needs. They grabbed his hands and pulled him through the hall. Beelz was about to follow Raizen through the hall when he heard the doorbell ring again. Beelz opened the door letting the next visitor in. The person behind the door was a mummy wearing a red Chinese marital arts and having sutras sticking to the mummies head.

" Mukuro,welcome to my humble abode."

Mukuro didn't say anything. Two more Geisha Girls walked up to Mukuro. Mukuro didn't let them. Mukuro walked down the hall without saying a word. Beelz closed the door, but it was stopped by a hand on the hinges. Beelz widened the door letting a stranger fall into his house. Beelz was very angry to see this person.

" Ugo!" It was Beelz's irresponsible, condescending, lazy son Ugo. He was back from playing babysitter with demon hookers. " Why do you smell like whiskey?"

" Hi, Dad." No matter how much trouble Ugo got in he always came out smiling like the spoiled, insolent son of a king he was. It was the only commendable thing about him. " I'm here for the party."

Ugo tried walking into the house but Beelz stopped him. " Is this how my only son greets me? He shows up just for the dinner? You don't help me make the dinner. You don't stay here to greet the guests. You little sot! You will suffer the consequences—"

Beelz stopped at the sight of Yomi. He was a blind demon with special ears. Four gray tendrils protruded from his head. Six elven ears replaced normal human ears. His jet-black hair was sticking down his back, wearing a combatant suit and a yellow belt.

" Beelz." Yomi let himself through the door. Ugo rose to his father's side. They both looked at each other and looked back, bowing their heads together. " This young man must be your son. You two look exactly the same."

" We do not," Beelz and Ugo said in unison. Both looked at each other confused about what they would say next. " What was that? Are you...Right there? Drowning puppies. Octopus brain! Cheeky little monkeys."

Beelz and Ugo were stopped only by the sound of Yomi's chuckle. He thought it was coy how father and son could sound so cute together. It made him want to have a little child of his own. Two Geisha Girls came out and grabbed Yomi's hands. They pulled him through the hall. Ugo made claw gestures to the Geisha Girls boobs, but Beelz raised his hand and stopped him.

" Not you. You are not invited to this party. You go straight to your room and don't come downstairs. And for all I care you are grounded for the rest of the night."

XXX

A scrumptious dinner created by the greatest demon chefs. There was the ribs of an Australian pig, skinned meat of Amazon boa constrictor, the decapitated head of a desert crocodile, and a pudding with every color of candy: brown chocolate, grape gummies, blue grum balls, and orange candy slices.

The council began when everyone was gone eating. Beelz took out a pad of paper, pencils, and pen. The omnipotence of the council was only as strong as elites, and the worthless maggots who followed them.

" What's your status on your kingdom, Yomi?" Beelz asked. Yomi made a half smile. He liked explain himself.

" I would say my kingdom is doing well. I have any army much larger than anyone's, we installed a dueling arena for all our practical swordsman's, and I have a new commander."

" What's your status on your kingdom, Mukuro?"

" I may not have the largest army in all of Makai, but I would say we have the most useful doctors. My doctors saved many near dead demons. Some we find just waiting to be die abandoned on the streets of the human world and granular in Makai."

" And your status, Raizen?"

" I have an army of the strongest demons. One troop on the battleground is one hundred times stronger than any troop Yomi possesses and twenty five times stronger than any troop Mukuro adopts. After all, strong warriors and good strategy is what wins battles."

" I'm glad to hear you are all doing well. There's a reason I brought you here. You are all strong, candid, receptive leaders, however, none of us can live forever. And some of us have made mistakes, have a litter of bastard children, and haven't been attune with your old friends. What I want to show you...is this." Beelz put a gray box on the table. All eyes peer at the box. Beelz opened the box...four ivory stars were presented in the box. " Let's play a game. Each of you will take a star and keep it with you at all times. The first part happens when one of us dies. When that happens, we will leave this wayward rock."

" Where will we go?" Yomi asked.

" Let's just say when the game is over...there won't be anyone who doesn't know the kings we are. So who wants to play?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kids think its cool to live in a rich family and growing up to be king. Most people who thought like that were humans that didn't have the unruly power of a demon. Ugo didn't care about those anymore than he cared about what his father said to him. He was a prince but he would train it all away to be born without responsibilities.

When Ugo was a child he had a place to go too when he wanted to get away from his father. As he got older he had to find different places to hide from his father. Everywhere Ugo made as his secret place his father found it and blew it up with the same electric charge Ugo could use. His newest place was a deserted he liked to take girls too. Ugo liked being here as it was warm and alone.

It was the perfect place for a battlefield.

Ugo's father knew Ugo left his room and went out. So his father hired his men to punish him. They were black figures Ugo couldn't defeat because they were Wendigo's. The Wendigo's could only be destroyed by fire; pure fire not the fire of sparks from electricity. The Wendigo's were coming right at Ugo.

" Demon Thunder State!"

Ugo's moves were so impressive no one else in the world could use them. He barrier himself in a ball of thunder with a ring rotated around the barrier. When the Wendigo's got too close his attack repelled their claws. Ugo was done with them charging electricity and fired a beam through the Wendigo's.

Ugo could learn any new move if he wanted too. It didn't have to be thunder or lightning or electricity based. Some demons can only legally use one type of attacks, and they were element or fighting based. Ugo's family knew more element attacks, but martial art skills could never change. If Ugo was going to kill someone it would be with his one element, and become the ultimate demon with it.

XXX

_2 years later _

Ugo made a lot of friends after events where he had to leave his family and come to the human world. He first was a friend to Iyo, the human who died and became a demon, probably the smartest person he ever met. There was Gavin the second friend he made. Gavin was all human. He was born after his mother ate magic lettuce giving him special powers. And his third and fourth friends were Showtaro and Akarenjya. Both demons came from different teams who joined their team in the Demon Tournament after losing. If they hadn't lost to Gavin's team and switched sides or Gavin's team never took part in the tournament, they would die.

Speaking of dying there was a young teenage boy who just wanted to look like a badass dying on the tournament's doctor table. Gavin, poisoned by a dark in the neck, was a demon with a giant brain but a sense of humor. But no one knew her name because no one bothered asking her about her name. She was just a demon wearing a nurse uniform, scrubs over her face, her arms arched around a medicine bottle, and her hair long blue like Juri's but lighter and in a red band pony tail.

She was working around the clock trying to find a way to cure Gavin. If Gavin didn't get back in the tournament to settle the battle between Team Urameshi and Team Maddening Whispers. Watching the nurse work was all of Gavin's friends: Iyo, Ugo, Showtaro, Akarenjya, Koto, and Juri.

" Who could have done this to a good boy like Gavin?" Koto Gavin's dear friend and most likely girlfriend in everyone's eyes and rubbed her fingers together in nervousness.

" One of the last competitors," Iyo said shrugging about this tournament and the things demons did in revenge. " He wanted revenge for Gavin beating him. My guess is Kayuhei because Akarenjya was with us when the darts came and everyone on the Toguro's side are mostly dead."

" It could still be someone who was a part of their teams," Showtaro said. " I know the guys in my team and they wouldn't think twice about killing him."

" This whole tournament doesn't make any sense," Ugo said. " Tournaments are suppose to be fun and make you strive to get stronger. But this whole tournament has been nothing but bloodthirsty demons killing each other just because they can."

" We've reached an impasse," Juri said. " Poor Gavin. All he wanted to do was finish this tournament and now he might not live because of it."

" Poor Gavin..." Koto's heart was breaking. She was broken. She cried in her hands. She never even went on those dates Gavin promised her.

When Ugo looked at Koto he saw a cat crying for attention. And Ugo pet her cat ears. Koto was quiet by Ugo treating her like a cat. It didn't stay that way for long because Ugo touched Koto's big butt. His actions caused Koto to get angry and punch him in his jaw.

Ugo's antics changed a sad moment into a moment everyone except Iyo could laugh together. Iyo wasn't laughing because he was the only one with a reason not to laugh. He could never go back to his parents, his brother passed away, and he became a hyena. He watched Gavin dying. The nurse did everything she could and walked out of the room.

" Is he cured?" Iyo asked looking at the high arched table with an empty medicine bottle.

" I was able to slow down the poison," the nurse said. Her voice of optimism was dying and there was a faint look of doubt. " I tried taking out the poison but it keeps growing faster than I can remove it."

" So your saying Gavin's going to die?" Koto shrieked covering her oral.

" I can't say why, but this poison isn't killing your friend. It's...feeding him. It's like an embryo developing into a plant. It will keep feeding Gavin until it grows, then it will kill him."


End file.
